User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Blaze and the Monster Machines Running Gags and Callbacks
About Runnings Gags and Callbacks are all around us. Running Gags are things that happen throughout the episodes and Callbacks are things mentioned or seen from an episode before. Season 1 Blaze of Glory # Driving Force # Tool Duel # Bouncy Tires # Stuntmania! # Epic Sail #A crab pinching Crusher # Team Truck Challenge # The Jungle Horn # Truckball Team Up #Crusher getting bonked by the balls Cake-Tastrophe # The Mystery Bandit #Everyone getting in shocked after saying that it's the Mystery Bandit Zeg and the Egg # Gasquatch! # Truck Rangers #Crusher getting skunked by a skunk Season 2 Trouble at the Truck Wash! # Cattle Drive # Dragon Island Duel #Crusher hitting a tree and coconuts fell on him #Blaze and AJ repeatedly saying that they're best friends and nothing beats best friends Runaway Rocket # Truck or Treat! # Dino Dash # Fired Up! # Race to the Top of the World! #Crusher getting kissed by a kissing bear and falling down mountain and getting snow on him #Blaze and (sometimes AJ) repeatedly saying that Monster Machines never give up and they just keep on rolling #In Part 1, whenever the Sphinx appears, Darington gets frightened Monster Machine Christmas! # Season 3 Piggy 500 #Crusher and his pig, Slop getting dirty Knight Riders # Darington to the Moon! # Sneezing Cold # Spark Bug #A caterpillar spinning Crusher and flings him away Five Alarm Blaze # Axle City Grand Prix # Treasure Track #Crusher getting pinched by a crab and then drives away from it Rocket Ski Rescue #Grammy referring to Crusher as Crushie # Dinosaur Parade # Pickle Power #Pickle repeatedly saying over and over that you never know what you can do until you try # Season 4 Racecar Superstar # Race to Eagle Rock! #Food falling on Crusher The Sky Track #Items falling on Crusher's "rain cloud" The Wishing Wheel # The Hundred Mile Race #Crusher eating clothes instead of actual food The Polar Derby # Dinocoaster #Crusher digging into a game instead of the bouncy castle Knighty Knights #Crusher climbing a tower and noticed animals in crowns Mega Mud Robot # Light Riders # The Bouncing Bull Racetrack #Crusher eating something better than a carrot Catch that Cake! # Season 5 Animal Island # Toucan Do It! # The Big Ant-venture # Falcon Quest # Ready, Set, Roar! # The Great Animal Crown # Tow Truck Tough # Race for the Golden Treasure # Need for Blazing Speed # Fast Friends # Defeat that Cheat! #Crusher trying to cheat when he teams up with Blaze Raceday Rescue #Crusher choosing food items and a crab comes out and punches him The Chicken Circus! # The Pickle Family Campout #Pickle saying that it'll take more than that to find his family before he could finish, his family member cries for help Season 6 Robot Power # Breaking The Ice # Robots to the Rescue # The Supersized Prize # Category:Blog posts Category:Blaze and the Monster Machines